Losing My Religion
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Castiel knows he's a sinner, something he never wanted to become. But why not make the most of it? Castiel/Meg, smut, language. R&R, x.


**Losing My Religion**

**Summary**: Castiel knows he's a sinner, something he never wanted to become. But why not make the most of it? Castiel/Meg, smut, language.

**-x-**

The wind stung his eyes and the rain soaked his hair as he stood on the cliff edge, looking out over the choppy ocean, the grey and black of the water mirroring the way he felt inside. He was falling; slowly being cut off from Heaven, his powers diminishing and his grace fading. He had become an abomination in angel eyes, a piece of dirt on the bottom of a human shoe; a _sinner_. He sighed, contemplating moving off the edge of the cliff and letting the dark ocean swallow him whole, but what would be the point? He couldn't die. He wasn't _completely_ human. He sighed gently, before feeling soft hands wrap around his waist. He turned his head to see the demon Meg standing there, a small smirk on her face.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I've known you long enough now, cloud hopper. I kinda know where to look if I lose you," she said, moving to his side. "Contemplating a watery grave, Clarence?"

"I'm just thinking," he said, looking out over the ocean once more. "I happen to like the rain and the outdoors."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I _prefer _a lovely bed with linen and a bottle of champagne," she said, the wind whipping at her hair and face. "Can we go?"

"You can if you like. I'd like to stand here a bit longer," he said, not looking at her. She sighed and took his hand gently in hers. Now she wasn't a hand holder, not at all, but something about this man – _angel_ - had her vessel's stomach in knots. The way his fingers curled around her hand made her smile gently. They stood together, an angel and a demon, under the grey sky, lighting lashing out at them as if it wanted to separate good from evil. Castiel was pulled out of his trance when Meg pulled on his hand.

"Come on," she said, and he let himself be led away from the cliff before they both disappeared from the cold and reappeared in a hotel room; large four poster bed, champagne on ice. What more could they ask for? Meg turned to the falling angel, sliding her hands up his clothed chest.

"You look like you need cheered up," she whispered, her lips mere inches from his own. She pushed him back onto the bed, his legs colliding with the end, making him sit down. Meg straddled the angel's lap, feeling him rock solid beneath her. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the beating heart of his vessel beneath her hand. She let it linger there for a moment, before Castiel's hand moved over hers. They stared at each other for a few moments, nothing but shorts breaths shared between them. Then all of a sudden, Castiel's fingers were at her button on her jeans. She looked down between their bodies to his hands, watching inexperienced fingers open her jeans. She stood back from him for a moment and let her jeans fall to the floor, her boot clad feet stepping out of them. Her underwear left nothing to the imagination; the see through lace showing off everything he needed to see. He shrugged off his trenchcoat and suit jacket, watching Meg intently as he did so. Meg grabbed his tie and pulled him forward, making him slide off the bed and to his knees.

"Meg ..." he said, running both hands up her thighs. She moved to the bed, Castiel shifting round on his knees to face her. She sat on the edge and parted her thighs wide, Castiel visibly gulping at the obscenity of it all.

"You know what to do ..." she said. Castiel nodded, loosening his tie, before his hands went to her panties, sliding them down her smooth legs, before dropping them on the floor. He leaned forward, pressing kisses to her thighs, her soft pants of breaths turning to gasps as his stubble scraped along her skin. He brought up a hand, running it underneath her t-shirt, finding rough skin on her abdomen. He ceased his kissing for a moment before pulling up her t-shirt and glancing at the scarred flesh, the scars he caused. Meg watched him for a moment. He did this every time they fucked, but Meg let him have his moment, silently apologising for something he had needed to do. He pressed kisses to the scarred flesh before he moved down, his tongue lapping at skin before he reached his destination. Meg let out a strangled moan as his tongue touched her so intimately. He was an angel. An angel who was fucking a _demon_. That had to be _high_ on the torture list. But she found she wouldn't stop him even if she'd wanted to. Even if he _asked_ her to.

"More, Castiel ..." she moaned, his full name slipping off her tongue easily. He gave her a few experimental strokes with his tongue, her legs clenching around his head every time he hit a sensitive spot. "For a cloud hopper, you have a filthy mouth ..." the demon said before Castiel hit a particularly sensitive spot, sending Meg into a variety of expletives and curses, throwing her head back against the bed. She could feel the heat build up inside her, like the fires of Hell were erupting inside her very being. She was close. The heel of her boots dug into Castiel's back, the angel oblivious to any pain, as she broke the skin, blood staining his white shirt. She was close, oh so _fucking_ close, then the angel removed his mouth from her, making her growl. Before Castiel knew it, he was on his back on the floor with the horny demon ripping at his pants and shirt, pulling them open. His pants ended up around his ankles, along with his boxers, his solid cock in her hand. She ran her tongue from base to tip, watching as it twitched in anticipation. She took him in her mouth for a moment, before letting go with a pop. She positioned herself above him and suddenly sank down onto him, causing him to call out in Enochian. Meg laughed loudly, watching the pleasure on his face as she began moving. The heat in her stomach was unbearable and she had to do something about it now. She moved fast on him, clenching her muscles around him, gripping him tightly. The sounds he made were definitely not human, but animalistic cries and groans. She watched his lips, longing to kiss them. Suddenly, she was on her back on the carpeted floor and the angel was buried deep inside her, before pulling out and slamming back in hard.

"Oh yeah, baby. That's it. Fuck me ..." Meg moaned, her fingers gripping his hair tightly, feeling it wet from the sweat that was dripping off him. He finally kissed her for the first time since they came here, their lips moving against each others in a messy, open mouthed kiss, but a satisfying one nonetheless. Castiel began to go off his rhythm, pounding into the demon hard and erratically.

"Meg ... I ... I need to ..."

"Let it go, baby ..." she said, before the angel came harder than he ever had before, causing the windows to shatter and the light fixtures to blow up. His loud cry was suddenly joined by Meg's, who clenched around him before letting go, both angel and demon then sagging against each other, completely spent. Their erratic breathing was the only thing to be heard in the room, before Castiel pulled Meg against him. Meg was silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"What are you doing with _me_?" she asked. Castiel did not answer straight away. Meg thought he wasn't going to answer before he spoke up.

"Losing my religion."

That was all the clarification Meg needed.

They were in this together.

* * *

_PWP really, but I hope you liked it. XD No flames please ... x_


End file.
